etheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Warlords Battlecry Wiki
Warlords Battlecry Wikia is an unofficial community Wiki which aims to provide information for the Warlords series. The Protectors 0.8.9 is out! As this is another full version, any existing TPC version needs to be uninstalled before installing this one. The Protectors is a big mod with huge ambitions and goals. As progress gets more complicated, updates arrive slower and further between - but always with a lot of new content, features and fixes! The latest version of the mod is finally out, bringing an enormous amount of new mechanics and content such as Factions and Perks. Every race, class and faction gets its own unique set of perks! Play your favourite race in multiple different ways and experience all the changes that come with them, both to the race and to your hero. All of this is complete with extensive, researched lore. 16 player support is finally here! There's so many new features, such as new psych afflictions and the %-based armour system. There's no possible way to list and describe them here, this description can't do it justice. For a list of changes, check out the ModDB page. For those who are new to The Protectors, this stand-alone (and free!) mod for WBC3 has been in development for almost a decade. Designed to be a continuation of the series, there are myriad bug fixes, balance changes, overhauled mechanics and even new content! Download Farewell to Etherian Tears, Darklord's Lair and WBC Tribunal 2018 and 2019 have been somewhat melancholy years for Warlords Battlecry. Many famous fan sites dedicated to the game have been lost to the sands of time. Included are Warlord 4484's Etherian Tears, a great site with wonderful Warlords content such as fan lore, Darklord's Lair, a Warlords and Warlords Battlecry site which had been active since 2002 and had unparalleled quantities of tools and nifty gadgets and WBC Tribunal, a great place which had been active since 2005 and had classic WBC3 content such as Mattigar's own maps. These fans and their sites are among those which helped to make Warlords Battlecry the cult-classic that it is these days. The links to these old sites have since been replaced with Web Archive links. Widescreen Patch Version 1.04 Beta 2 has been released! Developed by Jake, the second version of the Widescreen Patch is bigger and better! Many Beta 1 and original 1.03 bugs have been fixed, making the game even more stable and functional. Along with resolution support for every aspect of the game, the patch also allows players to use anything like the Steam overlay. Players can even launch the game directly to the editor and playtest maps! Instead of registry entries, the Widescreen Patch now uses JSON files located in Documents/Warlords Battlecry III/ Settings so that everything is easier to access and modify. That's not all, for many aspects of the game have smoother, improved performance. Make sure to check it out and show support! So many more changes and fixes can be found in the Widescreen Patch Version 1.04 Beta 2 changelog ModDB Download Click here to see older headlines. * *Tool, Patch and Content Downloads *Links *Polls Want to help this Wiki? Click here for a list of pages which are currently in need of information and here for a list of pages which need to be updated. View the '''guidelines '''for editing the wiki here. Need help with something? Please contact a Staff member. Category:Browse